1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with a collapsible coupler.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors for connecting power lines/cables are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,764 and 4,511,280 disclose electrical connectors having various configurations for connecting to traditional power lines/cables which generally comprise a core around which wire strands are wrapped. The electrical connectors are designed to provide reliable connections in power distribution networks.
One drawback to the conventional configurations is that when an electrical connection is made by a crimping process (such as when the connector is sequentially crimped onto a stranded conductor), the strands can separate due to elongation of the connector. Often times, this causes a “bird caging” effect on the conductor cable, as shown in FIG. 1 (see Area A of cable 10). As maintenance and installation operations become increasingly difficult, any added time required for these operations can increase operating costs for the utility company.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector having an improved configuration for minimizing and/or preventing “bird caging” of the power line/cable.